A Puffy Christmas Story
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: Its near Christmas and Ami and Yumi want to go home to Japan. But Kaz says they have to play a Christmas Eve concert and won't have time to go home. Determined to spend the holidays with family, Ami runs away and Yumi......


CHAPTER 1

"Kaz, you baka, what's wrong with you! Making us work on Christmas Eve!" yelled Yumi, a very enraged rock star.

"Yumi, most times I think your temper just gets the better of you, but this time I have to agree. Kaz, have you no consideration? No one makes their clients work on Christmas Eve! This is low, even for you Kaz," stated a disappointed Ami.

"Well, don't you want to make more money? The more gigs you play the more money I-- I mean you make," responded Kaz not willing to take anymore punishment.

"YOU DON'T EVEN PAY US, YOU CHEAPSKATE!" yelled Ami and Yumi simultaneously.

"Well, you have to perform whether you like it or not, so stop complaining. Hey, at least I gave you a week's notice this time," informed Kaz.

"And why do we have perform?" asked Yumi getting more agitated every minute.  
"It's in your contract," answered Kaz mockingly.

"Man we really _do_ have to get a lawyer..."said Yumi remembering the time she said that when Kaz forced them to be his "lovely assistants" in his magic show because it was in their contract.

"I never knew Kaz could be this cruel, Yumi. I had already planned on going home to Tokyo for Christmas. I guess he ruined that," sighed Ami, now that they were back in their room. Yumi, who had just started to calm down, sank into her bed.

"I was thinking of visiting my family in Osaka. Stupid Kaz has to ruin everything!" complained Yumi, getting angry again.

"It's 9:00, Yumi. Let's just go to sleep. There's nothing we can do. Good night."  
" Good night, Ami," said Yumi dosing to sleep.

CHAPTER 2

It was 2:00 in the morning when Ami suddenly woke up and got an idea.  
"Yumi Yumi, wake up. I have an idea," whispered Ami.

"Ami, it's 2 in the morning. What could you possibly want that is important enough to wake me up?" answered Yumi, annoyed.

"Why don't we just run away to Japan? Kaz can't do anything about that. This way we don't have to work on Christmas Eve and we can spend our Christmas at home," suggested Ami.

"You're crazy. That'll never work. Have you forgotten that the only money we have is in our piggy bank. I don't think we can buy a plane ticket with that," reminded Yumi.

"I know. I know. But we'll find a way. We usually do and what's the worst that can go wrong? It can't be any worse then not being able to enjoy the holidays, and I'm going whether you like it or not!" argued Ami.  
"Ganbette, Ami."

"Go for it! That's all you have to say! You're not even coming with me? What kind of friend are you!" asked Ami. Ami got up and started packing her stuff. Yumi tried to go back to sleep, but the racket Ami was making was just too distracting. The noise stopped.

"Ahh, finally some peace and quiet..." whispered Yumi with a sigh of relief as she sank her head into her pillow.

"Uhh Ami... Oh My Gosh! She actually left!" realized Yumi about 2 minutes later. She was now sitting straight up in bed.  
" I've got to go follow her!" Yumi said packing her stuff. She walked out the door and into the cold snow shouting "Ami! Ami!"

CHAPTER 3

Yumi walked through the snow while icy winds were battering her face. She was freezing and felt she couldn't make it much longer.

"Ami! Ami! Where are you! Come on this isn't funny!" Yumi knew she couldn't have gotten that far. Yumi stumbled around for what seemed like 20 minutes. She couldn't stand the cold anymore and was about to give up when she saw a figure in the distance.  
"Ami, is that you?" Yumi said as she was walking toward the figure. As she got closer she recognized Ami. Ami was lying on the floor on of an alley half covered in snow.  
"Ami, are you okay! Ami!" cried a worried Yumi. Ami was fading away. The cold was obviously too much for her. Yumi immediately brushed the snow off of Ami.  
"Ami...AMI! Come on! Wake up. Don't give up on me. PLEASE Wake up!" screamed Yumi with tears streaming down her face and Ami in her arms.  
"AMI! Please don't leave me. You can make it through this. Wake up!" Yumi was now holding on to her friend like her own life depended on it.  
"Yumi..." a battered Ami barely managed to say.

"Ami. That's it, Ami. Just stay awake," a grateful smile appeared on Yumi's face. "Arigato, Lord" thought Yumi.

"So Ami, What do you say we go to Japan now," said Yumi smiling.  
"Arigato..." whispered Ami.

"You're Welcome," answered Yumi.

CHAPTER 4

Ami and Yumi stopped at a gas station to take a rest. They needed some supplies for the 2 hour walk to the airport (there were no taxis where they were.)  
"OK Yumi, go get some food, soda, oh! and a map. Also, if you have to go to the bathroom, go NOW," informed Ami, excited. Yumi went to buy the stuff. Ami went to the bathroom and met up with Yumi while she was paying for the travel merchandise. They walked out the store.

"Well, where to now, Yumi?" asked Ami after they had been walking for at least 20 minutes. Yumi panicked as she realized that she had forgotten to buy the map. She took out a newspaper and pretended it was a map; making sure Ami didn't see it.

"Uhh Umm... We have to go this way," Yumi made up, pointing to the right.

They walked for hours with Yumi pretending to read a map every now and then.

It wasn't until 7:26pm that they stopped in front of a hotel near an alley.

Ami, getting suspicious, asked "Uh Yumi, shouldn't we have been there already? We've been walking for hours. Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Um yeah, we're going the right way," answered Yumi nervously.  
"You never even bought the map did you?" asked Ami.

"Yes, I bought it," lied Yumi who was now sweating.  
"Yumi," said Ami. She knew that Yumi was lying, but she just wanted her to admit it herself.

"OKAY! Fine! I did it! I plead guilty! I didn't buy the map! I'm so sorry!" confessed

Yumi. She was ashamed, but glad to finally have that off her chest.

"I forgive you," said Ami smiling.  
"Ok, but now what? We're lost," asked Yumi.  
" Well when you're lost... Wait a minute. OH MY GOSH WE'RE LOST!AHHH!"

responded Ami. She started going frantic and running around in circles screaming. Yumi grabbed her and covered her mouth. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Just calm down. We'll just wait here until someone finds us. That's what you're supposed to do when you're lost," said Yumi in a reassuring voice.

They sat there huddled together in the snow for 10 minutes. Then they heard a bus drive by. Then the bus started to drive back toward them. The bus stopped right next to the alley where they were and someone stepped out the bus.  
"KAZ!" yelled Ami excitedly. She glanced over at Yumi who was asleep.  
"Yumi wake up. Kaz is here," informed Ami. Kaz walked over toward them.

"Hello Kaz, here to take us back so we can make more money for you?" asked Yumi, expecting the worst out of Kaz.  
"Yeah Kaz, 'cause if that's why you're here, we're not coming back," exclaimed Ami.

"Yeah you can just leave if that's the case," added Yumi.

Kaz was sad that they had expected the worst out of him. He answered them,

"Well, actually I'm here to apologize, tell you that I cancelled the Christmas Eve concert, and tell you that if you really want to go to Japan I'll personally take you there myself, payment and all," said Kaz smiling lovingly.

"Really?" asked Ami and Yumi at the same time, amazed and sorry.

"Yeah," replied Kaz shyly.

"Awww, Kaz, how sweet, arigato," said Ami gratefully.

"Yeah Kaz, I'm surprised," Yumi declared kindly. Then nothing was more touching than the image of them all hugging in the alley on that cold winter night.

**Well, I guess the moral of this story is that Christmas miracles do exists.**

**Oh, and never run away broke and forget to buy a map, especially in the dead of winter!**

Merry Christmas


End file.
